


Blame it on the Voices

by The_Hope_Mobile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sort of? - Freeform, alternative universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hope_Mobile/pseuds/The_Hope_Mobile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble in the form of something like poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Voices

Euphoria.

It claws against my insides like a rabid dog, trying to rip apart the barrier of my skin like it's a cage. I whimper as the sounds of my inner animal spill over my mouth, the noises that pass my lips reverberating while they scratch against the walls of the room containing my writhing body. Sparks dance across my vision, the stage of flickering lights melting into the back of my eyelids. 

The steam of his fleeting breath against my neck. 

The trembling of my thighs. 

A glimpse of his narrowed, silver eyes. 

My mouth betrays me then, and I barely recognize my own voice as I scream in a raw, animalistic fashion, every one of my senses focusing on the scrape of his nails against my coiling stomach. His hot breath skims along my hips, a flick of his tongue inside my belly button sending me into a fit of inhuman screaming one again, my hands fisting the blankets underneath me as if they were the one lifeline that would keep me sane. 

But I don't want to stay sane. 

I need to loose myself in this sea of passion, let the fire of lust consume me until nothing else plagues my mind and the memories that once caused me tears are lost in the darkness of my Euphoria. 

Just let me loose myself. 

Let my skin be tainted and my purity be ripped to shreds by the man in front of me. 

I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, ignoring the impending tears that threaten to catch on my bottom lashes. Not now. 

I will not let my past drive away the one person I have left. If that means bottling my pain and storing it away into the recesses of my soul, then so be it. 

Emotions are overrated anyways. Pleasure is the only thing I need to keep me grounded. 

I howl as electricity slams against the walls of my veins yet again, his touches becoming sporadic and desperate, almost as if he's the one balancing on the edge of Euphoria. Every brush of his fingers, every growl that vibrates his vocal cords sends me into a deeper daze, and I realize my nails are scratching against his scalp as I hastily try to find a solid grip on his black tresses. 

The heat. 

The heat. 

The heat. 

Let me drown in this Euphoria forever. 

Don't make me face reality. 

Don't let him walk away. 

Don't make me keep my sanity. 

Let my inner animal control me. 

Let me go crazy. 

_Let me go insane._


End file.
